Sometime Around Midnight
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: Song-fic. Damon a quitté Mystic Falls. Une nuit, alors qu'il noie ses idées noires dans l'alcool, il retrouve une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir. Post 2x22. DELENA.


**[SONG-FIC]**

**Les histoires Damon/Elena, y'en a tellement que ça en devient soûlant. Pourtant, j'ai trouvé que cette chanson leur collait bien. J'écris très peu de Delena. Je préfère Stefan/Katherine :)**

**Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

_**Chanson : Sometime aroud midnight**_

_**Artiste : The Airborne Toxic Event**_

_Si vous ne comprenez pas assez bien l'anglais pour saisir le sens des paroles, je vous conseille de trouver une traduction. C'est vraiment une chanson magnifique, à écouter pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas._

* * *

><p><em>And it starts sometime around midnight<em>

_Or at least that's when you lose yourself_

_For a minute or two_

Damon ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est assis au comptoir du bar. Cela doit faire plusieurs heures maintenant, mais peu importe. Il pourrait bien rester là toute la nuit. Il a quitté Mystic Falls depuis quelques mois déjà, mais ses pensées sont toujours occupées par la petite ville et les gens qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Stefan est parti depuis six ans et malgré tous ses efforts, Damon n'a jamais pu retrouver son frère. Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même, refusant d'admettre la vérité : Stefan ne reviendrait pas. Puis il pense à Elena.

_As you stand under the bar lights_

_And the band plays some song_

_About forgetting yourself for a while_

_And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile_

Alors qu'il se demande pour la énième fois comment il en est arrivé là, Damon l'aperçoit. La gorgée de bourbon qu'il vient d'avaler menace de remonter. Elle vient de passer l'entrée du bar et a ce magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Et sa robe…

_And that white dress she's wearing_

_You haven't seen her for awhile_

Cette robe blanche, Damon s'en souvient parfaitement. C'est celle qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle a finalement cédé à ses avances et s'est laissée aller dans ses bras. Pourquoi est-elle là, si loin de Mystic Falls ? Il voit deux filles la suivre, mais ne les reconnaît pas. Puis soudain, il se souvient. Après la fin de ses études universitaires, elle voulait prendre une année complète pour tenter de retrouver Stefan. Damon soupire et commande un autre verre.

_But you know that she's watching_

_She's laughing, she's turning_

_She's holding her tonic like a cross_

_The room's suddenly spinning_

_She walks up and asks how you are_

_So you can smell her perfume_

_You can see her lying naked in your arms_

Il sent son regard sur lui. Du coin de l'œil, il la voit rire avec ses amies, un cocktail à la main. Il finit son propre verre d'un trait et fait signe au barman de le resservir. Lorsqu'il tourne la tête, il est pris de vertiges : elle s'avance droit sur lui. Elle est toujours aussi belle, voire encore plus qu'il y a huit mois.

**« Damon. Ca faisait longtemps.**

**- Elena.**

**- Je t'ai cherché partout, tu sais ?**

**- Ah oui ? »**

Il est réellement surpris.

**« T'es parti de nuit, sans rien dire. J'arrive chez toi et je trouve la porte fermée. Même pas un mot. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu. »**

Elle est blessée, c'est visible, et il s'en veut. Tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Les souvenirs affluent dans son esprit. Deux ans de recherches incessantes et infructueuses. Le désespoir d'Elena et ses bras à lui, dans lesquelles elle venait se blottir pour pleurer. Damon prend une grande inspiration et sent le parfum léger qui émane d'elle. C'est toujours le même, et ça le replonge dans le passé.

_And so there's a change in your emotions_

_And all these memories come rushing_

_Like feral waves to your mind_

_Of the curl of your bodies_

_Like two perfect circles entwined_

_And you feel hopeless and homeless_

_And lost in the haze of the wine_

Il se souvient de l'évolution de leur relation, comme elle avait fini par l'embrasser un soir d'hiver, il y a trois ans. Sa promesse de retrouver Stefan. Mais au bout de deux ans, il s'était rendu distant, plus renfermé et lunatique. Elena avait supporté tant bien que mal ses sautes d'humeur, jusqu'au jour où c'était simplement devenu impossible. Elle l'avait quitté. Il était parti le soir-même.

Damon ne lui répond pas. Il réalise le mal qu'il lui a fait, alors qu'elle-même luttait pour rester debout dans la tempête et garder la tête hors de l'eau. Damon a abandonné, il a quitté le navire et l'a laissée seule à bord. Il se hait. Il aimerait pouvoir le lui dire, mais l'alcool brouille son esprit et il ne trouve pas les mots justes. Elena semble comprendre son trouble car elle s'approche doucement de lui et dépose un baiser sur sa joue un peu rugueuse. A ce moment, il se rappelle de leur première fois ensemble, et ça lui brise un peu plus le cœur.

**« Au revoir, Damon. »**

_Then she leaves with someone you don't know_

_But she makes sure you saw her_

_She looks right at you and bolts_

_As she walks out the door_

_Your blood boiling, your stomach in ropes_

_Oh when your friends say_

"_What is it, you look like you've seen a ghost ?"_

Il se sent misérable. Il voudrait la retenir, lui crier de revenir mais il reste muet. Elle chuchote un mot à ses amies, et un homme la saisit par la taille. Damon est prêt à bondir, mais Elena sourit au type. Elle doit le connaître. Il croise son beau regard une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne se retourne et sorte dehors, l'homme sur ses talons. Damon est pris de nausée, il aimerait tout casser mais il se contient. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire autant.

Le barman s'approche et lui ressert un verre.

**« Ca va mon pote ? T'es tout pâle, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ! »**

Un fantôme, exactement. Damon vide son verre et pose un billet sur le comptoir avant de gagner la sortie.

_Then you walk under the streetlights_

_And you're too drunk to notice that_

_Everyone is staring at you_

_You just don't care what you look like_

_The world is falling around you_

La lumière des lampadaires l'agresse, et il doit se tenir au mur pour avancer. Il distingue vaguement des gens qui le dévisagent, mais il s'en fiche. Il a trop bu, et alors ? Son apparence importe peu, il vient de voir son monde s'écrouler devant lui. Elena a tourné la page. Elle l'a oublié.

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

Il a besoin de la voir, alors il titube de rue en rue, espérant apercevoir sa robe blanche. Il est au milieu de la chaussée maintenant, et lorsqu'un taxi passe très près de lui et klaxonne, il est tenté d'arracher la portière et de vider le chauffeur de son sang. Mais il la voit, à l'intérieur. Une seconde suffit pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle est seule. Et même s'il meurt d'envie de la rejoindre, il ne fait rien. Il reste debout et regarde les feux arrière du taxi jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent complètement dans l'obscurité.

Alors seulement, Damon se laisse tomber à genoux sur le bitume. Il ne sent aucune douleur. Et juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Damon se fait la promesse qu'il retournera à Mystic Falls. Parce que cette ville lui a volé son coeur de bien des façons et à de multiples reprises.

_You know that she'll break you in two._

* * *

><p><em>Des commentaires, peut-être ? Vous savez comment ça marche ! ;)<em>

**OTH-FOQ**


End file.
